


Simplicity

by Drabble_Gurl



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Simplicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drabble_Gurl/pseuds/Drabble_Gurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble of Sherlock pondering simplicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simplicity

 

He found her sitting on a grassy green slope licking a cherry ice cream cone. The wind was whipping at her untamed mane. Her freckles like blushes of scarlet, illuminated by the flaming sun. She looked like an enthusiastic child ignoring the world, happily intent to devour sugar as if it were a pot of gold.

 

Sherlock stood watching her, his face open, not blanketed like he usually wore. She paid him no heed. He did not exist in her world, but for a few brief moments, she existed very much in his. Still gazing upon her, his mind traveled to another realm. What was it like to be her? She seemed happy sure enough. Was life simpler? It must be. It looked like it would be. Was simple really all that bad? Could he ever be that simple? And then he closed his eyes and whispered “no”, his voice carrying on the breeze.

“What did you say, sir?” The pretty redhead asked, glancing up from her half-eaten cone.

 

Sherlock opened his eyes and when he did, he was shifted back into reality. “I said not a word.” And strolled away leaving simplicity behind.  


End file.
